


'My Agape' Yuri Plisetsky X Reader

by Winibie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: “Yurio! Good luck!” Viktor and Yuuri shouted at him, the nickname they had given him during his time in Japan only seemed to piss him off more, and he quickly raced to the center of the rink. The music began and so did his routine, his first jump was supposed to be a triple axel, and just as he jumped and spun, he lost control and fell. You stood up so quickly, your vision swam.





	

This was it, Yuri, your long time friend and the boy you secretly had a crush on for the longest time, was getting ready for the Rostelecom Cup where he will have to place fourth or higher to make it to the Grand Prix. Although you had been there supporting him since the beginning of his skating career you still worried, even if it did piss him off too. 

You noticed Yuri kept looking around, and everytime he did and apparently didn’t find what he was looking for, his eyes would shine with disappointment, and anger. You didn’t know what he was searching for until it clicked, his grandfather, he hadn’t shown up yet, and by the looks of it, you didn’t think he was going to show up at all. “Yuri are you…?” You started asking, “I’m fine.” He said quickly, snapping at you. 

Your eyes widened slightly, Yuri rarely got mad at you, and rarely snapped at you, quickly realizing his mistake he began apologizing, before stopping and sighing. He sat down beside you on the bench, his gaze on the floor, “He’s not coming…” He mumbled, just loud enough for you to hear. 

“How could he just not come?” Yuri said, more to the floor than to you, his face was scrunched up in anger, but you knew he was also upset. “Hey, it’ll be alright..” You said, placing a hand on his back and smiling softly. “Yuri! Come here, it’s almost your turn!” Lilia Baranovskaya said, casting an almost disgusted glance at you. 

“Good luck.” You said with a wink, “I don’t need luck….but thanks…” He said while walking over to the former prima ballerina. The entire crowd was cheering for Yuuri Katsuki as he made his way off the ice rink and met up with his coach Viktor, the two skaters seemed to exchange a few words before Yuri made his way onto the ice. 

Lilia and his coach Yakov were speaking to him, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying, your eyes were trained on Yuri, he seemed too pissed off, which wasn’t good for what he was aiming for. Agape, innocence, love, he was brilliant, but if he didn’t calm down there could be consequences, and you didn’t like the idea of that. 

“Yurio! Good luck!” Viktor and Yuuri shouted at him, the nickname they had given him during his time in Japan only seemed to piss him off more, and he quickly raced to the center of the rink. The music began and so did his routine, his first jump was supposed to be a triple axel, and just as he jumped and spun, he lost control and fell. You stood up so quickly, your vision swam in front of you. 

You couldn’t believe what had just happened, Yuri had fallen on his very first jump, which also happened to be a jump he hadn’t missed in at least a year. He continued on of course, seeming to shake it off and completed his routine without any more mistakes, he was then scored and put it second place for now, and after getting his photos taken he made his way back over to you. 

“Those cat ears look adorable on you Yurio~” You said, teasing him with both the cat ears and his nickname that you knew he hated. “That’s not my name.” He said, clearly annoyed, before grabbing you by the hand and leading you inside. “Yuri are you okay?” You asked, following behind him confused. “I fell because I was angry and didn’t feel agape at all...Those idiots just made it worse too with their encouragement…” He said, his gaze on the floor, you could tell he was still angry, but had no idea what he was getting at. “Yuri...What are you trying to say?” You ask, stopping in your tracks, making him stop as well. 

“You are my agape..” He mumbled, his voice was so quiet you almost didn’t hear him, and his face was tinted with a rosy blush. Your eyes widened like saucers as you stared at him in shock, “M-Me??” You squeaked out, your voice betraying you along with the rest of your body as your face was covered with a crimson blush that would put a tomato to shame. 

“You.Are.My.Agape.” He repeated, this time more clearly, before he leaned closer to you and took your face gently in both of his hands, staring into your (e/c) eyes. “Y-Yuri…” You said, your voice barely above a whisper, “(Y/n)....You’re an idiot.” He said, a small teasing smile playing on his lips and you huffed in annoyance. “I thought you were going to say something else.” You grumbled slightly, pulling away and turning your back on him.

“Yeah well deal with it.” He said, his rage from earlier was completely gone now and he seemed to be enjoying teasing you. “(Y/n).” He said, causing you to turn your head and look at him, only to be caught off guard when his lips gently brushed against your own. “Mmff…” You were startled at first but it didn’t take you long to recover and you quickly began kissing him back. 

He pulled away from you slightly, his face now completely red with embarrassment, “Well...Um...That was…” He stuttered, unable to mumble out a complete sentence. “Wonderful.” You finished for him, giggling, he mumbled something else but you didn’t catch it. “I think the Russian Tiger needs to speak up.” You giggled some more, while leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose. 

This only caused his face to become even more red, “Don’t do that or I’m going to change my mind about asking you!” He said with a scowl, “Change your mind about asking me what?” You asked, a tiny teasing smile playing on your lips. You could only guess, or more like hope for, what he was going to ask you. 

“(Y/n)....Would you….Be my girlfriend?” He asked as he turned his head away, choosing to look at the wall rather than look at you. “It’s about time Yuri.” You said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him towards you, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for years.” You sighed before pressing your lips to his. 

He smiled into the kiss and pulled back after a minute, “Sorry to make you wait so long.” He mumbled apologetically, “It was worth it in the end.” You said and kissed him again. “Yurio! Congratulations!” Viktor called from the doorway that he had just entered through, waving at you both with one hand while holding a thumbs up with the other. You two broke apart with matching blushes on your faces. 

“They finally got together?” Yuuri Katsuki asked from behind Viktor, “Finally!” Viktor cheered, “Sorry to interrupt! Go back to what you were doing.” He said with a win before leaving with Yuuri Katsuki the same way they had came in. Yuri had a hard glare on his face as he looked at the door, “I’m going to kill them, he better not start telling everyone!” He growled, and you sighed. 

“I thought you were done being angry finally, and what’s wrong with people knowing we’re together huh?” You asked, faking being hurt by what he’d said. “T-that's not what I meant! I-I mean….ugh…” Yuri stumbled to correct himself before becoming annoyed with himself, “I know, I was just teasing.” You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go tell everyone before he does.” You said and dragged him back out to where all the people were. 

“So everyone can know you’re mine.”


End file.
